Sakura's Birthmark
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: Sakura was a breed baby at birth she was given a mark that will appear when she is older. What does fate have in store for her? A lot of Sakura, Sasuke and certain people from the sand village
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Pain

"Please," a lady in a white cloak and long braided pink hair begged. "Please, I don't want her life to be as bad as mine.

"Alright, but if the sand village finds out she's here, I don't know what I can do to protect her from her ordain destiny" replied the third Hokage.

The lady kissed and held her baby one last time and then gave the baby covered in blankets to the Hokage.

"I will try to get them to chase me," she said then she covered her hair and left in the dark night.

"Now to find you a new home" he smiled at the baby who grabbed his finger.

----------

8 years later.

"Bye, mom"

"Be careful, Sakura" yelled her mother, as she saw Sakura greet her friends.

"Sakura were going to get ice cream," Ino called.

Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten were the best friends and did pretty much everything together.

"So can you come to Hinata's birthday party?" asked Ino

"Yup, my mom said it was Okay"

Hinata smiled in relief. They arrived at the ice cream shop next to the playground.

"What would you like?" the shop owner asked.

"Strawberry please," Sakura asked.

"Banana" Ino ordered.

"Chocolate" Ten-Ten said

"G-Grape p-please" Hinata stuttered.

"Alright here you go" said the man handing them their ice creams. They dug out their pockets and gave him the exact change. Then they sat on the bench near the slides.

They slowly licked their ice creams making sure not to drop any of their yummy ice creams. Sakura started the conversations today.

"So what are you guys going to wear to the birthday party tonight?"

"I don't know my mom's going to pick me an outfit." Ino replied

"My mom made one for me at her shop, it's very cute." Ten-Ten said.

"K-Kimono" Hinata answered

"What about you?" they all asked.

They all stared at Sakura waiting for a response.

"I have no idea, my moms pretty busy"

All of a sudden Neji, Lee, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba had headed their way.

"Sakura, Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata" Naruto yelled from the distance waving his hand repeatedly.

"Do you want to play with us" Naruto said as they got closer.

"Sure" they said agreeing.

"So what's the game?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Hide and go seek," Lee replied.

They decided one person to be it through Jan-Ken-Po (rock, paper, scissors), and the rest went to hide.

Lee was the first seeker, he started the count as everyone went to hide.

Everyone found a good spot to hide. Behind the furthest tree in the park where Sakura hid, Sakura felt a sharp pain at the top right of her back. For some reason it began to hurt. She interrupted the game and left. The others kept playing, except for Sasuke. He offered to walk her home, but she declined his offer. Even though Sasuke seemed nice and was good looking, he had another side Sakura hated, his arrogant side. So many times Sasuke would try to put a move on her and all of those times she would foil his plans.

"I can go on my own" she said, trying not to be rude "Go back and play, I'll see you tonight at the party" then left.

"She dumped you again" Naruto said laughing.

"Shut up dope!"

"Don't call me Dope you, you teme,"

"Guys get back to the game" Ino called.

Meanwhile Sakura ran home in pain.

"What's wrong dear," said the worried mother.

"My back" she turned around and lifted her shirt.

Her mother could see a mark form.

"Go upstairs to your room right now; I'll get you some medicine from the shop," said the mother, but instead she went to see the Hokage.

Hokage building, 4th floor.

"I have to see the Hokage" said the worried mother to the Hokage's secretary.

"Sorry he's busy"

"It's about Sakura," she said.

The door opened.

"Come in" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The truth

"Now tell me, what's wrong with Sakura exactly"

"A mark has formed on her back, to be exact it was the character for love."

"It's about time" the Hokage said, "Keep a watchful eye on her, did anyone else see the mark."

She shook her head.

"Good, make sure no one else sees' it"

"What's going on?" she asked,

"I have some bad news," the Hokage replied.

"When I left Sakura in your care, and told you her parents were killed in a mission. I wasn't being completely honest, I thought this day would never come."

The lady looked astonished.

"Mrs. Tsubasa, Sakura is no mere child. That mark on her back is the legacy of a powerful clan. Sakura was one of the breaded babies that contained promising power, and soon enough her mate will come for her."

"What," the woman said in disbelief.

"Let me start from the beginning" he said.

She nodded.

"Sakura's real mother and father were one of the powerful ninja that also had the mark, they were forced by the mark and the elders to marry. Soon they had a child, she had a mark on her back but it fades when you're a baby and comes back later in their lives. Anyway they knew that their daughter would be forced to marry another powerful child sooner or later. So they decided to give Sakura a chance to choose on her own, they choice they never got. One night eight years ago a lady named Haruno with the same hair and eye color of her daughter asked me for the favor in protecting Sakura from a pitiful fate. At first I declined, but seeing her beg and scared, I agreed."

He looked at Mrs. Tsubasa closed his eyes and continued.

"And since I was to busy to raise the child myself, I heard a couple had just lost their baby in a birth accident."

The lady looked at him, knowing who he was referring to.

"So I left Sakura in your care hoping she would ease your pain over your lost one, the adoption papers were filed out by me. I'm sorry I did not tell you."

"I won't lose my second child, no matter what." She said with tears coming down from her check as she remembered the death of her first.

He realized her situation.

"Calm down, I will do my best from them finding her, now you must tell me has she changed at all, any new abilities."

"No not that I know of" she replied.

"Okay, bring her here tomorrow, try not to let show her any worries about the mark."

Mrs. Tsubasa nodded.

The mother arrived home with some medicine the Hokage gave her to help ease Sakura's pain of the mark.

"Hurry up mom," Sakura said, "or I'll be late for Hinata's birthday party."

"Hush" said the mother who gently placed the ointment on Sakura's back.

"Alright wait for a moment, I'll be right back.'

Sakura nodded.

Two seconds later her mother came in with a new small dress.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Sakura said with a gigantic smile. "Thank you so much mom" she leaped to her mom and hugged her.

"Go try it on"

Sakura went and changed, two minutes later she came down wearing a beautiful pink and white lace dress with a cherry blossom pattern.

"Sakura, you look adorable" said the mother.

"Thanks"

"Before you leave I must talk to you, Sakura do not mention anything on your back pain, I don't want your friends to worry, okay"

Sakura nodded as her mother braided her long silk pink hair.

"Then Sakura picked up her gift for Hinata. The door bell rang. Sakura opened the door to find her friends waiting and a smirking Sasuke.

"Let's go" she said, then turned and waved good-bye to her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The New Kids

On their way they passed by Naruto's and Kiba's place, Sasuke tried to put more moves on Sakura, naturally Sakura was used to it and was able to dodge everyone. Sakura then noticed a boy walking down the street alone, her pain in the back started to return as she approached. The boy had red hair and striking light green eyes. He seemed to be headed in their direction.

"Where are you headed," she asked. For some reason she felt something weird like she knew him, even though she had never met this boy in her entire 8 year-old life.

"The H-Hyuuga place," he said blushing holding a gift. Two more followed him.

"D-Do I know you from somewhere" the boy asked.

Sasuke thinking he was trying to hit on his girl came beside her and held her waist, and glared at the new kid who was talking to Sakura. Sakura tried to break free, but couldn't. She pushed Sasuke harder, but couldn't.

The kid for some reason got angered by his action. He glared at Sasuke, Sasuke smirked back. Sakura felt tense, she finally got free from Sasuke's clutches. Gaara wanted to kill him so bad, but didn't know why, instead Sakura backed away from Sasuke and walked to the boy, she felt safe. Then her friends came.

"Who's the kid" Kiba asked.

A blonde girl with four buns stepped in front of the angered boy.

"Hi we are from the sand village, we are only here for a couple of days and we were invited guests of the Hyuuga's." the girl replied.

"My name is Temari, and these are my brothers Konkoro, and Gaara"

"Let's get going or we'll be late," Ino called.

"Right," the others said.

While walking Sakura walked near Gaara, she felt safer with him. Sasuke came in between them. He and Gaara exchanged glares the whole time. Sakura tried to get closer but Sasuke watched her movements, and intervened every attempt she made.

"Sakura, how do you know him?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't know but it feels like I've known him for a long time." She replied.

"That's stupid," he said.

Sakura was furious but tried not to overreact. On the other hand Gaara was very close to hitting him but was stopped by his sister. They finally arrived at the Hyuuga residence.

The children entered and saw that some guests had already arrived. Hinata greeted them and showed them around. Sakura walked as far away as she could from Sasuke. She finally had evaded him. In the corner Gaara was sitting by the pond quietly. His reflection on the pond at night made him look very attractive to Sakura. Slowly she walked to him.

"Hi," she said, "sorry, Sasuke is a big jerk, I wanted to slap him so bad."

She didn't know why she was apologizing, but for some reason it made her feel better.

He looked at her and a smile took over his face.

"Really" he said. "Me too"

She sat down next to him, the pain in her back began to sting harder, and she looked at his forehead to see it glowing mark. He tried to hide it by covering it with his hand, but she gazed into his eye and then moved his hand and kissed. At that moment, the glowing stopped and her pain went away, then she just sat there leaning her head on his shoulder. Together they stared at the full moon.

Meanwhile, Naruto saw Sakura sitting next Gaara. 'Great time to tease the teme' he thought.

"Teme, looks like she dumped you again," Naruto said.

"What did you say, dope?"

Naruto pointed to the pond. Sasuke looked furious and you could see fire as he clutched his hand, 'who does that kid think he is to get familiar like that with my girl' he mumbled.

Sasuke walked over to them and this time Sasuke, lifted the surprised Sakura and pinned her to the tree, and tried to plant a kiss on her, but her hands were in the way blocking his lips. Gaara was furious and he tugged Sasuke to the floor.

"Are you okay Sakura," Gaara asked the frightened Sakura as he offered his hand.

She managed to nod.

Gaara gazed at the Sasuke with intense hate. Sasuke got up and pushed Gaara aside. Then leapt at Sakura again for round two.

No one else saw this due to the darkness and everyone was being entertained by Naruto, they made bets to see how much food Naruto could stuff in his mouth.

Again Sakura was pinned to the tree, and Sasuke was very close from stealing her first kiss, but Gaara pissed punched Sasuke to the ground.

"Sasuke stop this it's so unlike you," she said.

Sasuke stood up and was very angry, his eyes then changed red with two dark dots. Sakura knew he was going to use his Sharingan.

"Sasuke this isn't like you, you're scaring me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the mark reveals

Sasuke was very mad, his speed increased and he faked an attacked to Gaara jumped and flipped over, lifted Sakura into the tree.

"You kiss him so freely, if you can do that to him, then I suppose you could do the same for me," Sasuke said still bearing the Sharingan.

"Sasuke, stop please,"

His face got closer and closer to hers, and with nowhere to go she was stuck put her hands in front of her face. She was so scared.

"Playing hard to get, I see" Sasuke said smirking.

Gaara could feel her fear and desperately tried to climb the tree. Mean while Sakura could feel a rush of power in her hands, her hands pushed Sasuke back and she jumped out of the tree and was caught by Gaara. Sakura looked at her hands, there was some chakra visible, what's going on she thought. But her thought was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Impressive Sakura," he smirked. "You will definitely be mine."

"Sasuke-kun why are you doing this, please leave us alone,"

"Leave you with this outsider, Hmph, no way in hell. Sakura you're mine, not his." Sasuke said then plunged another attack.

This time Gaara did not hold back he dodged the attack and punched Sasuke at his stomach.

"Stop, Gaara, Sasuke please." Sakura said crying.

Gaara followed her wishes.

"Don't cry, please don't cry Sakura-chan," Gaara said, "I wont hurt him anymore."

He said.

Sakura stopped crying, and then smiled. Gaara smiled to her. Sasuke got up angered.

"Doesn't mean I won't hurt you," he said, he pulled a kunai knife and aimed it at Gaara.

Sakura saw this and came in front of Gaara shielding him. The kunai luckily did not cut her but the back top of her dress, revealing the mark. Sasuke looked at the mark, and Gaara saw the mark glowing when his did. Sakura desperately tried to cover the mark. Gaara noticed and gave her his scarf. She covered it quickly.

"Sakura, why do you have the same mark that the kid has," Sasuke asked.

Sakura was surprised to hear the words coming out of Sasuke, her mother told her it was a scar. They were interrupted.

"Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke," Naruto yelled, "Time to open the gifts."

Sasuke pulled Sakura to his side, Gaara was angered but did nothing because everyone was looking at them, Sakura tried to free her self but Sasuke's grip was to strong. Sakura made eye contact with Ten-Ten asking her for help.

"Sasuke, I need to borrow Sakura for a second," Ten-Ten said.

Sasuke glared at Ten-Ten. But Ten-Ten persisted and was backed up by the glaring eyes of Neji, finally Sasuke's grip loosened and Sakura ran to Ten-Ten. They both walked into Hinata's room to find Hinata, Ino and Temari.

"Sakura are you okay," Ten-Ten asked seeing Sakura quiver a lot.

Sakura shook her head, and then started to cry in Ten-Ten's arms. The other girls were worried.

"What's wrong, did Sasuke do you something?" Ino asked. "If he did I'll get Naruto to kill him."

Then Hinata asked Ten-Ten what was going on.

"All I saw was Sakura being caged in Sasuke's hand, trying to get free."

"Sakura please explain what happened we can't do anything to help you like this?"

Ten-Ten said.

"Did Gaara do something?" Temari asked noticing Gaara scarf around her.

Sakura shook her head.

"It looks like she can't tell us anything tonight" Hinata said.

"Why don't we come over tomorrow and you can tell us then," Ten-Ten suggested.

Sakura shook her head and stopped her tears. She lifted the scarf of her back. Temari recognized a mark on Sakura. The others thought it was a tattoo.

"Sakura, what happened to your dress?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke tore it, with a Kunai knife" she replied lowering her head.

"That jerk has gone to far this time," Ten-Ten said. "We should kick his butt to the mist village."

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm okay, just don't leave me alone with him, please don't."

The girls looked at each other pissed at Sasuke, but for Sakura they did nothing to him.

"Are you ready to head out for cake and presents" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Okay I'll stay with Sakura" Ino said, "If Sasuke tries something I'll signal you guys to come over,"

They exited to the garden where the party guests were waiting for Hinata to blow out the candles. Ino stayed next to Sakura who put on a smile, trying to forget what had happened. Gaara could feel her pain the whole time. Sasuke walked towards Sakura, but stopped when he saw her talking to Ino.

Naruto pulled the red faced Hinata to the cake. She tried to blow out the candles, but only a couple would go out so Naruto decided to help. He blew out the rest.

"Cake, cake, cake" Naruto said.

Konkoro was standing next to Naruto amused. Hinata's aunt cut the cake and took a couple pictures of the children. Naruto stuffed one piece after another. Now it was time for the gifts.

Hinata opened each gift that was given to her, she received a bouquet of flowers from Ino. A puppy from Kiba, a puzzle from Lee, hair accessories from Ten-Ten, a doll from Sakura, a tea set from Konkoro, Gaara and Temari. A bug and some food from Shino, a Fruits basket from Choji, a jewelry box from Neji, fashion jewelry from Shikamaru, and a teddy bear Sasuke.

Hinata thanked each one for their gift. Ino left Sakura for one minute to get some punch. Sasuke approached Sakura, Sakura then started to walk to Ino, but was caught by Gaara.

"Gaara-kun" she said phewing it was not Sasuke. Temari came over, to keep the angry Sasuke away.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yup," she replied.

He could tell she was lying.

"Are you guys heading home right now?"

They nodded their heads.

"I think I head home too, just give me a minute to say good-bye to Hinata."

"Hinata, ja ne" She said.

"Ja ne Sakura-chan" Hinata replied.

Sakura headed to Gaara, Temari and Konkoro. They walked home together. Sasuke did not realize where Sakura was, and he was busy dealing with Naruto and Kiba.

As they walked toward Sakura's home, Sakura felt relieved.

"So how long will you be in town before returning to the sand village?"

"Three more days" Konkoro replied.

They arrived at Sakura's place.

"Ja ne, Temari-chan, Gaara-kun, Konkoro-san." She said as she entered her home.

"She's very nice" Temari said.

Gaara nodded his head and they left to their home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Visit with the Hokage

In the morning Sakura's mother waited for her daughter to get ready. The Hokage asked her to bring in Sakura for some testing.

"Sakura dear, are you ready to go?"

"Yes mom, just give me a minute."

"Hurry Sakura."

"I'm ready, let's go."

Sakura was informed last night that the Hokage had something important to tell her. When she asked her mom 'about what?' her mother would just say 'wait for tomorrow.'

They reached the Hokage building on their way they saw the Kazekage and his three children, she wanted to say hi to a particular someone but her mother told her they should never be late for a meeting especially when it's with the Hokage. She waved to them from the distance and the little red head waved back with a tiny smile forming on his face.

At the Hokage building,

"Hello Sakura, Mrs. Tsubasa" the third Hokage said with a smile, as they bowed in.

"Hello" Sakura said polite fully.

"Mrs. Tsubasa, would you excuse for a minute."

She nodded and exited the door.

"Now Sakura, how's every thing been going for you so far?"

"Not to bad" she said very shy.

"Sakura do you know the reason why you are hear today."

She shook her head.

"Sakura your mom told me you had pain on the upper side of your back. Is it true?"

Her mom told her not to tell anyone, but she didn't want to lie to the Hokage.

"It's alright Sakura, you can tell me."

"Hai," she said worried.

"Can you show me?"

She nodded. She turned around and took of her vest, she was wearing a tank top underneath. He saw the mark that her real mother told him of. Then she covered it up.

"Sakura what did your mother tell you about it."

"Momma told me it was a small scar, and I shouldn't show anyone the scar."

Then she lowered his head.

"Sakura I need to tell you something important, the scar your mother told you is actually not a scar it is a mark"

"Huh" she replied.

"Sakura I won't tell you everything now, but can I ask you a question."

She nodded her head.

"Has anyone seen this mark?"

Feeling guilty of not telling her mother she lowered her head and a small nod came out of her.

"Who exactly saw it?" he asked not caring how it happened.

"Sasuke, Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata, and two kids from the sand village, I think their names were Temari and Gaara."

The Hokage had a worried look in his eyes.

"Sakura make sure no one else see's the mark, okay?"

She nodded but had a question she wanted to ask so bad.

"Um, can I ask a question?"

The Hokage nodded while staring at her.

"Why do I have to hide the mark?"

"Sakura I can not tell you now, but I will when you're older."

She had a sad look on her face.

"Sakura have you felt anything strange ever since you had the pain."

"Hai." She said.

"Last night at Hinata's birthday party" she said then continued. "I felt a lot of power form in my hands."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I can't tell you everything but, I was blocking myself with my hands, at that moment I was really scared and I could see a lot of red chakra form on my hands."

"Sakura, tomorrow I would like you to do me a small task."

She nodded, "Hai"

"I would like to train you,"

"For what?"

"I promise to tell you when you're a little older but I can not now."

She was disappointed when they kept saying when you're older.

"Hai, Hokage-san" she said. "May I go now?"

He nodded. She then left with her mom who was waiting outside.

"So what did the Hokage want?" her mother asked.

"He wants to train me, for some reason and he didn't want to tell me, he kept saying I'll tell you when you're older."

"Oh, Sakura dear why don't you run along to play I just need to ask a question" her mother said.

"Hai, bye mom" she said and gave a huge hug to her mother and left.

Her mother waited till she could no longer see her daughter in the hall, then went to see the Hokage in his office.

Meanwhile Sakura ran outside and spotted her friend from last night.

"Gaara-kun," she said surprised to see him waiting under a trees shadow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for you" he said.

"Huh" she replied

------

**Author's note:** thanks for your reviews everyone, I know it's been a very long time since I updated so I'm very sorry. Hope this chapter isn't sucky for you. Anyway I hope to be able to post more soon, please bare with me and keep the reviews coming I find them helpful. GaaSakuforever 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Promises

Recap

-----

_Meanwhile Sakura ran outside and spotted her friend from last night. _

"_Gaara-kun," she said surprised to see him waiting under a trees shadow._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked._

"_I'm waiting for you" he said. _

"_Huh" she replied_

------

He approached her,

"Let's go play" Sakura said.

"Sakura that mark on your back" he said.

"Come on, let's go play" she said trying to divert the subject.

"Kay" he said.

She took his hand as they walked to the park. There at the parks sat Hinata, Ten-Ten, Temari, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Lee, Choji and even the ass himself Sasuke.

Sakura decided to stay closer to Gaara she was still afraid Sasuke would do something.

Sasuke just exchanged glares with Gaara. Sasuke this time did nothing since all the other kids would notice.

Sakura scurried to the other girls, for some reason Temari was constantly gazing at her making her uncomfortable. Sakura looked at Gaara and Sasuke who were still exchanging looks. Temari interrupted her gaze.

'Sakura last night that mark on your back, um does that mean you're um…' she whispered.

'I'm what' she whispered questioningly curious 'maybe she can tell me about it' she thought.

'Nothing' Temari replied when Gaara gave her a cold stare.

Sakura was disappointed.

Three days later Gaara and his siblings were getting ready to leave Sakura had gotten closer to the sand siblings, especially the little red head. The sun was setting and the four of them were in the park,

"So will you come back, to visit" she asked them.

"Don't know" Temari said.

Gaara gave Kankuro and Temari a signal to leave.

"Good bye pinkie" said Kankuro with Temari by his side.

Sakura was now alone with Gaara. She took out something from her purse.

"Thanks" she said as she handed him back his scarf.

He shook his head.

"You keep it, it will give you something to remember me by" she blushed not knowing why.

"So will you come back" she said pleading with her eyes.

"I will be back for you" he said, making the young Sakura blush.

"Can you turn your face that way" she said.

"Why?"

"Just do it," she commanded. He obliged and turned his face.

She closed her eyes and kissed him on the cheek, he turned around with shocked eyes.

"That's something for you to remember me by" she said with a tint of red on her face.

"Don't forget about me, promise" she said.

"Promise, as long as you don't forget about me" she smiled at his remark.

"Promise" she said as they locked pinkies. Making them smile at each other.

"Ja ne, Gaara-kun"

"Ja ne, Sakura-chan"

They left to their own homes knowing that tomorrow they would probably never see each other for a long time.

Sakura stood at the edge of her bed looking into the full moon, the pain on her back started to regain and she felt something missing. She remembered her promise with Gaara, not wanting to forget she took her pencil out and a journal from her night table drawer.

------

_Dear Journal,_

_This was my last day with Gaara; he is going back to Suna. His siblings are very nice and I find Gaara nice as well. I made a promise to him to never forget so future me don't forget okay, maybe one day well meet and when we do I can't wait. He gave me something to remember him by it's that scarf so please keep it safely hidden under the loose board near the window. Ouch the pain on my back has returned and I feel something like my heart is ready to shred to pieces I wonder what that means, maybe when I am older I will understand._

_Yours Truly,_

_Tsubasa Sakura_

------

She peered through the window at the full bright moon, it was a clear sky. 'Good night Gaara don't forget the Promise' she mumbled as her eyes slowly consumed in her sleep.

Gaara lay awake on his bed in his separate bedroom. He felt the kiss on his cheek as he placed his hand to that area. 'I will keep that promise' he said softly. The pain on his forehead became stronger, he didn't know why but it hurt. Gazing into the moon his eyes slowly shut.

-------

Author's note: Yes I know this was a short Chapter and gomen for the wait this chapter was the hardest. So the next chapter I promise will be longer so yeah any way thanks to all my admirers, Please continue to **R&R. GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ps. Thanks to the following for there support:

Ancient Kyubi

Blooms

La Noche Misteriosa

Spaz-chan

XxCatyXx

gemgembo

ela5

kaome001grl


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 6 years later

Chapter 7: 6 years later

Sakura growing up trained with the Hokage and with Kakashi-sensei. She was still waiting for the Hokage to explain to her about the mark. Finally the day of the chunin exams arrived, Sakura had heard a rumor that this year the contestants are going to be from the sand, leaf, sound. She was wondering why sand village sounded so familiar to her. The night before the final decision making in whether to compete or not she happened to find her old Journal. The entry that caught her the most was when she was eight, and something about a scarf.

'Yeah right Gaara may not even come' she said to herself, 'and even if he did he probably wouldn't even remember the promise,'

"That's right I need to meat with Naruto and teme" Sakura stated. Even after all those years Sasuke has been trying to hook up with Sakura.

Making her way to the village square she spotted Naruto and Sasuke, "Naruto"

"Sakura-chan, want to grab lunch with us"

"Sure" she smiled.

After a lunch at the Ramen shop, Sakura was surprised Sasuke usually tried to do something and didn't, not that she was complaining or anything.

"Dope see ya, Later Sakura" Sasuke purred the last words and smirked.

Sakura wanted to gag so bad you would.

Walking with Naruto to the bridge to meet Kakashi-sensei, they stumbled upon Konohamaru.

"Hey Boss"

"Konohomaru, hey what are you doing?" questioned Naruto.

"Training, hey is that you girlfriend Boss" he asked.

'**As if' inner Sakura stated.**

Naruto just grinned.

"Not really"

"Let's go meet Kakashi sensei Naruto"

"Can we come?" Konohamaru asked with his team by his side.

"Sure but we have to hurry or we'll be late"

With that they ran, Konohamaru tripped and tumbled ahead of them and landed on a man.

"Hey watch were you're going" he said and picked Konohamaru up by his collar.

"Let him go"

"Temari butt out"

"Let him go you thing" Naruto hollered.

"Watcha gonna do" the man asked.

'Wait Temari,"

"Temari, Kankuro" Sakura said, "Is that you?"

"Sakura do you know these people" Naruto asked.

"Who are you?" they questioned.

"6 years ago we all went to Hinata's birthday party together, remember"

"SAKURA" Temari stated.

She nodded.

Kankuro let go of Konohamaru.

Suddenly a pain started to sting Sakura a familiar one, this time it was strong and she collapsed her eyes slowly shutting only to glimpse a boy with red hair till her eyes fell into the dark abyss.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto screamed.

"Don't worry" said a ninja who appeared with red hair and jade eyes, he said picking Sakura up.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked,

"We are friends of Sakura, you probably forgot but we visited Konoha when we were smaller and attended Hyuuga Hinata's birthday"

Sasuke suddenly appeared, "Dope who are these guys"

"Teme they're friends"

Sasuke glared at Gaara and saw he was carrying Sakura bridal style,

"I can take Sakura to the hospital" Sasuke muttered.

"It's alright I can take her, just show me where it is"

"Follow me" Naruto said, and started to run. "This way"

Soon they arrived at the hospital.

She was put in a room and the Hokage came in 10-15 minutes afterwards, no one was allowed in the room.

Sakura soon awoke to find the Hokage starring at her.

"Glad to see your awake"

"What happened?"

"You collapsed, and Sabaku no Gaara brought you to the hospital"

'Did he just say…Gaara?'

**Author's note:** Gomen for the wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the reviews that I got so far. Please send continue to read and reviews.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

The next chapter will be posted in a couple days…maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gaara we meet again

Chapter 8: Gaara we meet again.

'Did he just say Gaara'

'**Yes he did' inner Sakura stated.**

"Sakura it's time we chatted but it will be after you said hello to your friends see me in my office in two hours."

"Hai Hokage-sama"

The Hokage left and soon entered Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, and Sasuke. She saw no sight of Gaara.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright" Naruto stated.

"Hai, just over used my chakra in training" Sakura lied.

"Alright Sakura we'll see you later," Naruto said.

"Kay"

Sasuke and Naruto left leaving Sakura, Temari and Kankuro in the room.

"How have you guys been?"

"Not bad, how about you," Temari asked

"Fine, so how has Gaara been?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kankuro said,

"He's here"

"Yup, actually on the roof he didn't want to be in the same room with Sasuke."

"Thanks, see you later" Sakura said, then formed a hand sign and cherry blossoms flew in from the open window and she faded away.

2 minutes later she was on the roof, with a gust of cherry blossoms. She looked around but saw no sign of Gaara she went to the ledge. She looked down to see if he was at the first floor. No he wasn't there. 'He's not here' she said to herself.

Sakura started to walk home when she decided to head to a park that she used to go everyday after he left, it was their secret park. She took a seat in the empty chair swing. Slowly she began to rock back and forth till she started swinging her feet. Great memories started to over flow her mind.

Memory:

"_Gaara-kun"_

"_Hai Sakura-chan,_

"_I want to show you something I found, but you have to keep it a secret I'm the only one who knows this place"_

"_I promise to keep your secrets"_

"_Alright close your eyes"_

_He gave her a confused look but did so anyways. She placed her hands on his closed eyes and led him to the middle of a playground in the cherry blossom field, then removed her hand._

"_Alright you can open them now"_

_He did as instructed, a gasp released from his breath._

"_Do you like it I found it 2 weeks ago? I've never seen anybody here before so I kept it secret for a while."_

"_It's pretty, Sakura-chan" he said as cherry blossom petals danced around them in the slight breeze."_

"_Come, swing with me"_

"_Hai" he said grabbing the swing seat next to hers._

"_I love the swings I always wanted to fly like a bird in the air with no care, and this is the closest I am going to get."_

_Gaara just listened as she rambled on about life._

"_Sakura-chan,"_

"_Hai"_

"_Arigato"_

"_Doshite?" (Why?)_

Her memories ended as she began to swing higher and higher.

'He'll be here for chunnin exams I'll eventually see him' she reminded her self. As time began to pass by she stopped kicking her legs and leaning and her swing finally came to a stop.

She paused as she came to a stop and took a sweet intake of cherry blossom filled air.

But stopped when hands were placed on her eyes, 'Sasuke, wait no body other than my-self knows of this place, except for…"

"Gaara, it's been a long."

"Hai Sakura indeed it has"

He released his hand over her eyes.

"How are you now?"

"Fine, Gaara you still have trouble sleeping, don't you?"

"Hai"

She couldn't handle it anymore; she jumped on him and gave him a hug then kissed his kanji on his forehead. He returned the hug, and then buried his face in her pastel pink hair.

"Have you finished 'flying'?"

"Iie I was waiting for you." She stated as Gaara took the seat next to her.

"Sakura you collapsed earlier"

"Hai"

"Doshite?" He knew why but asked her anyways.

She changed the subject, "How is Suna, does it look any different?"

'Just like 6 years ago,' He told himself.

**. -**

**Author's note: Hello everyone I am glad to finally update this chapter it is a little bit longer than the second chapter. Gomen I still in a writer's block but I promise I will finish this story. Hopefully by the end or early June. Thanks to my supporters PLEASE R&R. **

**Important Note:**

**I have 3 new stories posted up: All GaaSaku**

…………………………**..Mending the broken Heart**

……………………**...It started with a bag of cookies**

…………………………………**.Gomenasai**

**Please tell me what you think of them and I will have more new stories coming soon. **

**Thanks to the following for the following for their support:**

1. Ancient Kyubi

2. Erisuu

3. KitsuneTenchi127

4. La Noche Misteriosa

5. Lady AlyseB630

6. Spaz-chan

7. XxCatyXx

8. deepcutfighter

9. gemgembo

10. midnightsakura66

11. missladylaura

12. narusaku123

13. Sesshy'-Mate

14. ela5

15. kaome001grl

16. sailorcherryblossom

17. LoveIsMyHate

18. minniemousemom

19. overlordofnobodies

Thanks you guys

**GaaSakuforever **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I will update the next chapter if i recieve at least 10 reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Missing you

Chapter 9: Missing you

"Sakura did Sasuke do anything to you after I left?"

"Iie,"

"That's good to know,"

"So how is the pain in your upper back where that mark is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura stop avoiding the subject, tell me the truth I knew you felt pain and collapsed."

She looked at him quizzical, "Like I said… what do you mean" she tried desperately to pretend she knew nothing.

"Nothing" he left it that, 'I will get answers from you and you'll realize'.

"So tell me about Suna," Sakura stated as she got off the swing and lay next to him on the green grass under the cherry blossom tree.

"It's sandy and windy, warm in the day cold at night"

She giggled.

"Did you miss me?" he questioned, now turning his face toward her and resting on his arm.

"Hai" she said with a tint of red on her face. "Did you miss me?"

He brought his face closer to hers and whispered in her ears. "Hai" a blush formed on her face. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Close your eyes" she stated, he did it first quizzical then followed her orders. She shifted his face and planted a kiss upon his cheek. He opened his eyes.

"A welcome back gift" she stated with a blush and directing her eyes away. He smiled and grasped her face making her look into his eyes. Then slowly his eyes began to close as he lowered his mouth to hers and brushed it against her lips.

Her eyes widen as she felt a new type of sensation. Then he removed his lips.

"That's for coming back" Gaara stated.

She smiled, "I need to go see the Hokage now, what are you doing later."

"Nothing, I'll find you"

"Huh how are you going to do that?"

He disappeared before answering her. 'The mark leads me to you' he was going to say but didn't.

She walked out of her favorite place and paced her self out of the woods only to be stopped by a certain raven haired boy.

"Sakura what were you doing here?"

"Nothing" she said as she continued to walk.

"You saw him again didn't you" he said then grabbed her arms.

"So what if I did,"

"You're mine, remember that" he stated.

"I am not yours, and I will never be. If you don't mind I have to see the Hokage now for an appointment." He let go of her and she walked away to be stopped by some words.

"See you tonight" he whispered and left her to walk alone.

In the Hokage building,

"Sir Haruno Sakura is here to see you"

"Bring her in"

Sakura entered and closed the door behind her.

"Sakura it is time."

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Gomen this is a short chapter I am getting too lazy and a writer's block. Good news I am going to start some new fics so keep an eye out**. I so far have 18 reviews when I get ****30**** I will update the next chapter.**

Ja ne

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Next time on Sakura's birthmark… Sakura is told of her family heritage and mark, what will she do now, and what is Sasuke planning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Real Mother

Recap:

_In the Hokage building,_

"_Sir Haruno Sakura is here to see you"_

"_Bring her in"_

_Sakura entered and closed the door behind her._

"_Sakura it is time."_

End of Recap:

Sakura bowed as she entered.

"Please sit down" the Hokage motioned her to the seat in front of him.

"What did you want to see me about Hokage-sama?" she asked as she sat in the seat.

Placing her hand on her lap, she watched for his reaction intently.

"Sakura I think it is time I told you about your mother."

"My mother, what's wrong with my mother?"

"Not your adopted mother, Sakura your real mother"

"What do you mean?"

"I hate to say this but Tsubasa-san is not your real mother."

"What? What do you mean I have pictures with her as a baby and my fath…"

"Sakura let me start from the beginning"

She gave a nod.

"One night I was busy doing paperwork and had to stay late in the building, around midnight I heard a faint knock on the door, and a woman asking for help. I rush to the door and before me was your real mother. I did not get her first name but her last name Haruno. I could tell she was exhausted, and was cradling something in her arms covered. She asked for a favor, and I asked her what kind. Now Sakura do you know why your mark burns."

She shook her head.

"Well you see your mother had a mark similar to yours,"

"Huh"

"The mark is inherited; Sakura your mother and hers' before her had been breed."

"What do you mean?"

"Some village's value power more than anything and will do what ever is necessary to obtain it. I don't have all the info but I know who started this whole thing. Orochimaru, with the information I received was paid to make the strongest warrior's. He's done experiments on many children. Your grandmother was the soul of the experiment; she and your grandfather were the strongest Shinobi of their village. They were both marked, the mark is an evil thing it has the power to draw people together."

"I don't understand."

"Sakura your mother brought you here, she was a breed baby and the marked seal on her drew her marked sealed mate. Do you understand this so far?"

She was a little confused, "Yes but what does this have to do with me?"

"Your mother before she left wanted you to love freely rather being dragged into the scheme that is part of the curse even if you love someone else not the chosen one for you. You can never be with that person. Haruno-san wanted you to have freedom which she did not have."

"What do you mean by it brings the other closer, and does that mean this mark means I have a chosen one too."

"Yes he would have the same mark as you. Your mother mentioned that every time that person is near you the burn goes away and that the first time you meet it burns. The curse mark forces love and other things among you which you will have no control over."

"Sakura I wanted to ask you do you know of the person with the same mark as you."

"I…"

GAASAKUGAASAKUGAASAKUGAASAKUGAASAKUGAASAKUGAASAKU

**Author's Note: **Yes I know the chapter is short the next one will be longer.

I want to thank **Nyanonymous **for the help in ideas I've been getting a bad writers block and now I am fully over it (I think)

**The first 4 reviewers will be sent a review reply and I will write the next chapter for any story they want**.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Ja ne


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New squad for a short period of time.

Recap:

"_I don't understand."_

"_Sakura your mother brought you here, she was a breed baby and the marked seal on her drew her marked sealed mate. Do you understand this so far?"_

_She was a little confused, "Yes, but what does this have to do with me?"_

"_Your mother before she left wanted you to love freely rather being dragged into the scheme that is part of the curse even if you love someone else not the chosen one for you. You can never be with that person. Haruno-san wanted you to have freedom which she did not have."_

"_What do you mean by it brings the other closer, and does that mean this mark means I have a chosen one too."_

"_Yes he would have the same mark as you. Your mother mentioned that every time that person is near you the burn goes away and that the first time you meet it burns. The curse mark forces love and other things among you which you will have no control over."_

"_Sakura I wanted to ask you do you know of the person with the same mark as you."_

"_I…"_

End of Recap:

'**Girl, tell him!' her inner shouted.**

'I can't', Sakura retorted to her inner.

'**Why not?!'**

'I don't know.'

'**Well you brought this on yourself,'**

"I…don't" Sakura said, 'I can't believe I lied to the Hokage.'

"Alright, but if you do meet him, will you let me know?"

Once again she lied. "Hai".

"Good."

"Um Hokage-sama, may I ask a question?"

He gave a nod,

"You said the mark brings us together, does that mean it is not love?"

"Honestly I do not know, only your mother would know."

'Then I have to find her some way, some how.' Sakura thought.

"Hokage-sama I know this might be a reckless demand, but is there any possible way for me to leave this village and search for my mother I need answers, she may be the only one to answer me."

"The chunnin exams will begin soon Sakura, but I think with all your training you should be able to be back before then." He paused then continued. "I am pretty sure you could do this solo, but I am still concerned so you will give these scrolls to Kurenai, Hinata, and Anko. This will be a four squad."

"But…"

"Sakura you are very powerful, I am just concerned for your safety. Now please send for them."

"Hai!"

Sakura gave a respectful nod before exiting the door and shutting the door behind her.

Sigh… 'Now I must avoid him at all costs and get them to get here.'

'So it's just the mark that brings us together not love, not love…' Sakura felt her heart drop to her gut. She was really depressed and on top of that she was very confused. 'What does love mean anymore?' she asked herself. No answers were given.

'**Sakura it still could be love remember we just have to find our mother and then we will know for sure,'** her inner stated. Clutching her heart she walked out of the building.

'**Now find those women and let's hit the road' Inner stated.**

Taking a deep breath she went to the first place she could think her new-for-a-short-period-of-time squad would be.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ****twilight Eads**** FOR WINNING THE CONTEST. **(For some who may not know of what I speak of, if you read the author's note of the last chapter which stated; the first 4 reviewers will be getting a chapter of any story they choose updated) So I will present the other winners soon.

I know this chapter is short but I will be posting up the next chapter soon hopefully with the contest's second winner and so on. PAY ATTENTION TO MY NOTES I MAY HAVE ANOTHER CONTEST SOON!

ALSO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE ON MY PROFILE ON THE NEXT STORY PAIRING.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

**Ja ne**


	12. VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me long to update. Now the problem is since I have many stories I cannot choose which one to update. And I can not update them all because I have school. So please vote on my fanfiction page. I will close the poll on Thursday of this week, and place the results. I will replace this note with the winning choice story. Be on the look out. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Here are the choices

Group 1: His pick, instant grudges, the movie becomes real

or

Group 2: Old friends we forget and remember, Holiday special, It started with a bag of cookies

or

Group 3: Promised, Lost, I will break free

or

Group 4: Imprisoned, Glow in the dark mini-golf, The suna phantom

or

Group 5: Sakura's Birthmark, Neji the babysitter ,Gomenasai

or

Group 6: Mending the broken heart, These blind eyes of mine, Kakashi's handbook

Or

Choose carefully (you can choose up to 5), cause I will be not be updating some stories until the middle of Summer

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
